La Première Impression
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Traduction / Wyatt présente sa petite-amie à sa famille, et elle fait une sacrée première impression.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Charmed ni Medium, les deux appartenant à des gens ayant bien plus de succès que moi.

(Quant à moi, je ne suis que l'humble traducteur, cette fic appartenant à **onlyonechairleft**.)

**Note de l'auteure **: Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps, il fallait que je l'écrive. Maintenant c'est fait, je peux passer à autre chose l'esprit tranquille... :)

Veuillez noter que j'ai pris de sérieuses libertés avec la chronologie et d'autres éléments, les déformant pour servir mes besoins. Faîtes avec. :)

* * *

**« First Impressions »**

(La Première Impression)

« Wyatt, je suis pas sûre à propos de tout ça. » Ariel entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, un signe évident de nervosité. Son petit-ami soupira et lui saisit la main, la tirant vers l'avant.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. À la _seconde_ où Mel a vendu la mèche, c'était à prévoir. » Il avait beau avoir fait semblant d'être anxieux également, Ariel savait qu'il était secrètement heureux d'enfin avoir une raison de la forcer à rencontrer sa famille. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble – il avait déjà rencontré ses parents et ses petites sœurs plusieurs fois. Que les rôles soient à présent inversés semblait être un juste retour des choses, supposait-elle. Excepté pour le fait, bien sûr, que _ses_ parents et ses sœurs ne vivaient pas dans la même ville qu'eux, et que Wyatt ne risquait pas de croiser sa mère au supermarché. Et puis, elle avait déjà rencontré une partie de sa famille – Melinda et Chris étaient déjà de bons amis. Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'étaient Bridget et Chris qui lui avaient présenté Wyatt !

Gah. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et se força à inspirer profondément et à se contenter de suivre Wyatt. Le restaurant de sa mère ne se trouvait qu'à un pâté de maison – il était fermé pour la journée à cause d'une fête privée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Ils étaient mariés depuis vingt-quatre ans, et cela allait toujours fort, apparemment. Arial déglutit nerveusement – une fois encore – et se força à afficher un sourire radieux. Mince, elle allait faire une bonne impression, quitte à en mourir.

Et puis, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, Chris viendrait à sa rescousse, n'est-ce pas ? Bridget le tuerait pour l'avoir laissée se débrouiller toute seule. Naturellement, Bridget avait réussi à échapper à _son_ invitation, clamant qu'elle était bien trop occupée à réviser pour ses examens de fin d'année (Bridget ? Étudier ? Ouais, bien sûr. Dans quel univers ?) pour se prendre un jour juste pour rencontrer la famille de Chris. Ce n'était pas comme si _eux_ sortaient ensemble – Ariel, elle, n'avait pas cette excuse, ayant eu Wyatt Halliwell à ses pieds dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Même Bridget était d'accord, la poussant à y aller en disant que ce serait bien pour elle de rencontrer le clan Halliwell. Hah. Quand elle aurait fini de tuer Wyatt, elle irait la voir. Wyatt s'arrêta devant la porte du restaurant et lui envoya un petit sourire. Après une dernière grande inspiration et une dernière vérification capillaire et cosmétique de son reflet dans l'entrée, Ariel réafficha un sourire radieux et ouvrit elle-même la porte. Sa mère n'avait pas élevé une lâche – et qu'elle soit maudite si elle laissait Wyatt voir à quel point elle était nerveuse. Elle le regretta un instant plus tard, lorsque tous les regards dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle et que son sourire fléchit l'espace d'une seconde.

De la foule émergea une petite femme à la chevelure sombre, arborant le même sourire rayonnant que Wyatt. Elle ne pouvait être que sa mère – bien que Chris ait mentionné que les trois sœurs Halliwell se ressemblaient toutes.

« Tu dois être Ariel – ravie de te rencontrer, jeune fille. _Enfin. _» Le « enfin » était très clairement dirigé vers Wyatt, qui prit un air penaud.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Madame Halliwell. » Ariel lui tendit la main pour la saluer, mais la femme la repoussa et l'attira à la place dans une étreinte ferme.

« Appelle-moi Piper, trésor. Tu es la première fille que mon petit garçon ait voulu présenter à sa famille – ce qui veut dire que tu en vaux la peine. » Ariel n'eut pas besoin de voir Wyatt pour savoir qu'il rougissait furieusement. Elle parvint à s'empêcher de rire, cependant plusieurs de ses cousins se laissèrent aller à leur envie et ricanèrent derrière leurs mains. Melinda émergea de la nuée d'adolescentes brunes regroupée autour du bar fermé et lui saisit la main.

« Viens Ariel – je vais te présenter à tout le monde, puisqu'on dirait que Wyatt a perdu la capacité de parler. » Ariel suivit la jeune fille, un peu nerveuse, mais faisait confiance à Melinda pour rester à ses côtés dans cette foule. Melinda continua à discuter et lui présenta toutes ses cousines – elle ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de noms en P dans la famille – et Ariel s'efforça de tous les retenir. Patty et Penny étaient les jumelles – elles avaient l'âge de Melinda, et leur frère Henry avait un an de plus. Prudence et Pandora avaient respectivement un an de plus et de moins que Melinda, et la plus jeune était Pearl. Ariel était douée avec les visages et les noms – elle mettait un point d'honneur à les retenir tous, échangeant des poignées de mains et des étreintes et inscrivant leurs noms et visages de force dans sa mémoire avec leur _sensation –_ quelque chose que sa mère lui avait appris lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ignora les oeillades étranges que lui adressaient les jumelles, choisissant à la place de s'engager avec Prudence dans une conversation à propos d'à quelle université la jeune fille irait l'année suivante. Ariel fut heureuse de recommander l'Université de San Francisco et la déclara excellente.

« Mais parfois, la meilleure partie dans le fait d'aller à l'université, c'est de partir loin, loin de ta famille, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de mentionner. Wyatt, songea-t-elle, regrettait de ne pas avoir emménagé plus loin de chez lui. Chris, au moins, avait voyagé à travers le monde (avec sa sœur), mais même lui s'était réinstallé à _San Fran*_. Elle remarqua la lueur nostalgique dans le regard de Prudence et retrouva la même dans celui de Melinda.

Les jeunes filles redirigèrent adroitement la conversation sur elle, et elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de demander pourquoi. Elle savait toutefois qu'aucune des deux ne quitterait la ville pour partir à l'université, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être un peu attristée.

La fête s'agitait autour d'elle, le bruit et les voix la distrayant et la divertissant durant des heures – les enfants Halliwell étaient charmants, intelligents et d'excellent entretien, et elle remarqua à peine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Wyatt depuis leur arrivée. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, en grande conversation avec sa mère et deux femmes qui ne pouvaient être que ses tantes, les sœurs de Piper. La discussion semblait pour le moins... passionnée. Le père de Wyatt, Leo, l'en détourna en lui prenant le bras et en la menant au bar pour lui offrir une boisson. Bien sûr, elle avait plus de vingt-et-un ans, mais elle avait appris il y avait déjà longtemps que boire beaucoup n'était pas quelque chose pour elle – la petite bière à l'occasion, oui, mais plus que ça et voilà que les pensées qui papillonnaient dans son esprit tendaient à sortir par sa bouche. Bridget, qui supportait l'alcool aussi bien que leur mère (et mieux qu'Ariel et Marie) trouvait ça hilarant.

« Une bière serait géniale, merci. » Elle déclina son offre d'un verre, refusant de se sentir embarrassée à cause de cela aussi, alors qu'aucune des autres femmes ne buvaient de bière et qu'elles tenaient toute un verre dans leurs mains. Elle refusa d'y prêter attention – elle était en cela très ressemblante à sa mère. La bière servie dans un verre devait être une pression, autrement, elle n'avait sa place que dans une bouteille.

Les jumelles la fixaient à nouveau bizarrement et elle se contenta de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres et de concentrer son attention sur Leo. Elle passa quelques temps à lui parler – il était professeur, et elle souhaitait enseigner en lycée une fois son diplôme en poche, aussi la divertit-il en lui racontant les choses les plus outrageuses que ses étudiants avaient faites au fil des années. Il ne voulait cependant pas lui raconter d'histoires embarrassantes à propos de Wyatt, ce qui était ennuyant.

Au bout du compte, Wyatt se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle, juste quand Henry Junior était en train de la régaler avec les histoires embarrassantes que Leo avait refusé de lui livrer. Elle en était à sa seconde bière et appréciait énormément la compagnie de son cousin – Henry était un charmeur, marchant à n'en pas douter dans les pas de son père qui, Ariel devait l'admettre, avait un physique _très_ avantageux pour un homme dans la cinquantaine. Elle dut secouer la tête pour effacer rapidement cette pensée.

« Wyatt, Henry était en train de tout me dire à propos de ton ours en peluche, Câlinou*. C'est vrai qu'il dort encore dans ton lit à la maison ? » L'ours n'était très certainement pas dans le lit de Wyatt quand _elle_ était là – mais Henry n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes prit une teinte affreuse et elle sut que c'était, du moins en partie, vrai. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le restaurant, elle laissa échapper un rire qui se répercuta à travers toute la pièce. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur que la matriarche Halliwell tourna vers elle.

Tandis que la fête commençait à redescendre, Chris fit finalement son apparition – Bridget, au regret d'Ariel, n'était pas avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas si surprise – Chris ne s'était pas montré tant que tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille n'étaient pas partis. Bridget était, pour ainsi dire, sa seule amie proche, et elle compensait l'anti-sociabilité de Chris en ayant plus d'amis dans la vie réelle que la plupart des gens en avait sur Facebook. Elle aurait dû savoir que quand Bridge avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle ne verrait pas Chris avant la fin de la soirée.

Tout le monde s'en allait lentement, et Ariel se retrouva assise avec Chris, Melinda, Prudence et bière numéro quatre (deux de plus qu'à son habitude, mais elle était certaine qu'elle avait dû éliminer les autres en les transpirant à travers une combinaison de nervosité et d'angoisse). Wyatt avait à nouveau disparu, en discussion avec Henry Senior et Darryl Morris à propos de droit. Wyatt voulait devenir flic – Ariel n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'était pas taillé pour; il était trop doux, bien trop sensible pour supporter la merde que les gens se jetaient les uns les autres à la figure. Il ferait en revanche un excellent journaliste, suivant la trace de sa tante Phoebe en écrivant pour la tribune. Ariel risqua un regard en biais vers Chris, gloussant pour elle-même dans sa barbe. _Chris_ ferait un excellent avocat. Il était capable de supporter les immondices de ce monde sans craquer.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute que lorsque Chris la fixa avec étonnement.

« Qui t'a dit que je veux devenir avocat ? » fit-il, l'air abasourdi. Elle était assez ivre pour ne pas répondre avec sa grâce habituelle quand on lui posait une question.

« Bridget te dit depuis des années qu'on est une famille de médiums. C'est pas parce que tu la crois pas que ça veut dire que c'est pas vrai. » Elle gloussa à nouveau et termina sa bière. « Me laisse plus en boire d'autres, d'acc' ? » Elle n'arrêtait déjà pas de glousser, et la prochaine étape d'Ariel la Bourrée n'était _pas_ quelque chose d'approprié pour la première rencontre avec les parents de Wyatt. Chris avait l'air vaguement alarmé, mais pas choqué ni apeuré, aussi se dit-elle qu'il devait croire qu'elle plaisantait. Melinda et Prudence échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Ariel, arborant toutes deux un sourire mesquin.

« Alors tu pourrais lire mon avenir ? » Ariel, ne la connaissant pas assez bien, ne remarqua pas le ton narquois de Melinda. Chris, en revanche, oui – et il lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Il connaissait assez bien sa sœur pour savoir quand elle était sur le point de se montrer méchante, et lorsqu'elle était avec Prue, elles pouvaient devenir le pire duo de garces qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

Ariel acquiesça doucement et tendit sa main pour que Melinda la prenne.

« Je ne te connais pas comme Chris, alors j'aurai besoin d'un encrage physique. » Melinda lui offrit sa main sans poser de question, mais en adressant un rictus condescendant à son cousin. Autour d'eux, plusieurs de leurs cousins firent silence, observant. Même Piper et ses sœurs les fixaient, intriguées. Wyatt remarqua l'arrêt des conversations et tourna un regard vers sa petite-amie – ce qu'il vit manqua le faire grogner. Ariel plaisantait souvent en disant qu'elle était médium – sa famille entière le faisait. Il pensait que c'était mignon et sympathique, mais il était amoureux d'elle. Cette foule ? Ils allaient la réduire en morceaux.

Ariel saisit la main chaude de la jeune fille dans la sienne et ferma les yeux.

« Je m'excuse d'avance si je suis trop ivre pour faire ça comme il faut. » Les médicaments et l'alcool rendaient sa vision floue à plus d'un niveau.

Elle resta un moment assise en silence, et l'attroupement autour d'elle ne fit pas un bruit. Un sourire presque imperceptible traversa les traits d'Ariel.

« Tu veux vraiment aller à Georgetown, mais tu crois que tu n'as pas les notes requises pour y entrer, et tu as peur d'être aussi loin de la maison. Tu seras acceptée à l'Université de San Fran, et tu feras une excellente doctoresse. » Ariel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'air un peu confuse. « Je ne savais pas que ton père avait été docteur avant de commencer à enseigner. Mais il sera très fier que tu suives ses pas. » Melinda pâlit en face d'elle et retira vivement sa main. Ariel sourit, un petit sourire qui disait à Chris que la jeune femme avait été bien plus consciente du scepticisme de Melinda qu'il ne l'avait cru. « Si tu ne peux pas gérer ça, tu ne devrais pas demander, Mel. » Melinda lui lança un regard noir, croyant plutôt que lui aurait _dû_ la prévenir. Elle ignora la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à personne à propos de Georgetown. Prudence, à côté d'elle, lui présenta sa main sans détour.

« À moi ! » fit-elle avec excitation, et Chris grogna. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Phoebe avança pour stopper son enfant, mais la main de Piper sur son épaule la retint.

« Laisse-les faire, Pheebs. Je veux voir ce qui va se passer. »

Ariel referma sa main sur celle de Prue et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Cela lui prit plus longtemps, ce coup-ci, alors qu'elle basculait comme si elle suivait un rythme qu'elle seule entendait.

« Tu as un cœur magnifique, Prue. Il est si fort et... _féroce_, comme celui de la femme dont tu portes le nom. » Phoebe pâlit légèrement, appréciait peu que cette étrangère révèle à la volée de telles informations alors qu'elle ne savait absolument rien. Wyatt pâlit aussi, regardant alternativement sa mère et ses tantes – personne ne mentionnait la Prudence Halliwell originale. Personne. Jamais. Ariel venait tout juste de commettre le faux-pas ultime et elle ne le savait même pas. « Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, et tu ne devrais pas douter de ton propre talent, tu sais ? » Ariel gloussa légèrement, et hoqueta également. « Et tu as déjà rencontré l'homme avec lequel tu vas passer ta vie – mais tu es _juste_ assez bornée pour que, si je te disais qui c'est, tu le dénies pendant des années et te rendes toi-même malheureuse, et lui avec par la même occasion. » Elle réouvrit les yeux et sourit à Chris. « J'aime bien ta famille, Chris – tellement de beaux futurs dans une seule pièce. » Elle sourit à nouveau, ignorant les regards incrédules de l'assemblée des Halliwell.

« Pourrais-tu me dire le mien ? » Phoebe garda un ton léger alors qu'elle fusait vers elle, s'évadent des mains agiles de sa sœur.

Ariel leva les yeux vers elle, le regard un peu vitreux, et acquiesça.

« Je n'aurai pas besoin de votre main, » murmura-t-elle – quelque chose lui disait que prendre la main de cette femme ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant, alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et que son regard était pointé sur quelque chose que le reste d'entre eux ne pouvait pas voir. Mais soit Phoebe n'avait pas écouté, soit elle n'avait pas entendu, et sa main s'abattit sur les siennes.

La douleur qui traversa le corps d'Ariel ne fut rien qu'elle eût déjà ressenti, et ses doigts se refermèrent par réflexe sur la main de Phoebe Halliwell. Sa tête se renversa en arrière, ses cheveux blonds fouettant l'air tandis qu'elle s'agitait de gauche à droite et qu'elle poussait un cri long et perçant. Phoebe tenta de la relâcher; essaya de briser n'importe quelle connexion qu'elle avait établie avec cette jeune inconsciente, mais elle n'y parvint pas – sa main était prisonnière d'une étreinte étroite qu'elle ne pouvait briser.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon sang ?

Wyatt fut aux côtés de sa petite-amie en quelques secondes, à genoux près de sa chaise et sa main libre dans la sienne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Tante Phoebe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » Elle secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle espérait pouvoir lire cette jeune fille, voilà tout. Elle voulait avoir une prémonition, peut-être, pour voir quel rôle cette fille allait joueur dans leur vie – qui que ce soit qui mentionnait aussi naturellement leur défunte sœur finissait grillé. C'était ça. Voilà ce qu'elle dit, soulagée que les cris d'Ariel se réduisent à des plaintes, et qu'elle arrête de se débattre pour n'être plus secouée que par des tremblements.

« J'ai dû vouloir que ça arrive. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle était envahie par la souffrance d'Ariel elle s'échappait d'elle par vagues. Dans toute la pièce, les empathes serrèrent les poings et les dents et prièrent pour que la douleur passe.

Personne ne vit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir et une grande blonde pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle portait un blouson de motard et tenait un casque à la main. Son regard se posa directement sur sa sœur et elle grogna.

« Wyatt Halliwell. Je te laisse seul avec elle pour _une_ soirée, et voilà ce qui arrive ? » La raison pour laquelle Chris n'avait jamais fait se rencontrer Bridget DuBois et sa famille ? Parce qu'elle était super flippante quand elle était en colère, et qu'elle les aurait réduits en charpie si elle l'avait voulu. Wyatt leva les yeux vers Bridget, le visage inquiet et coupable.

« Bridge ? Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé – elle était juste assise là et ma tante a pris sa main et- » Bridget l'interrompit d'un geste de main, slalomant à travers les tables et les Halliwell qui la fixaient jusqu'à atteindre sa sœur.

« Pas besoin d'expliquer. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. » Elle fit une pause, retira ses gants et les laissa tomber, avec son casque, sur le sol à côté du sac à main d'Ariel. « Ta stupidité a déteint sur elle, et Ariel s'est dit que ça serait vraiment une bonne idée d'abaisser ses barrières dans une pièce pleine de sorcières. Sérieux, l'énergie psychique qu'il y a là-dedans filerait même la migraine à mon père. » Bridget baissa le regard sur sa sœur, un sourcil levé.

« Chris ? » Il avait presque peur de lui parler, mais il répondit quand elle l'appela.

« Oui, Bridge ? » Elle arracha son regard de sa sœur et le tourna vers lui.

« Fais ce truc qui fait que tu changes rapidement d'endroit et va chercher ma mère. » Elle regarda à nouveau Ariel et soupira. « Et Marie, si t'arrives à la sortir du lit. Oh, et dis à maman que la chose qu'on pensait qu'il se passerait quand Ariel rencontrerait ta famille s'est produite. »

Chris resta bouche bée.

« Chris ! Vas-y. Trouve ma mère. Maintenant. » Sursautant, il s'éclipsa en une myriade de lumières bleutées. « C'est trop cool. » Son ton était nostalgique. « Maintenant, toi – bouge. » Elle fit dégager Wyatt du chemin et éloigna la table de la chaise d'Ariel. Elle fit attention de ne pas toucher sa sœur – elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire prendre elle aussi. « Ariel, je t'avais prévenue. Je vais te rappeler ça pour le restant de tes jours. » Elle parlait à voix basse, mais l'assemblée était si silencieuse que tout le monde l'entendit quand même.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Bien entendu, ce fut la matriarche Halliwell qui parla – sur un ton particulièrement inquiet et, du coup, coléreux. Piper Halliwell n'aimait pas que des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas arrivent, surtout quand il n'y avait pas d'ennemi à faire exploser. Bridget leva les yeux vers elle de là où elle était accroupie.

« Votre sœur a essayé de forcer une prémonition d'une puissante médium ivre, fatiguée, et dont les barrières étaient abaissées pour habituer en douceur la famille à l'idée qu'elle est en effet une puissante médium. Oh, et Wyatt est un crétin. » Le jeune homme à côté d'elle émit un son étranglé, ne sachant pas quelle question poser en premier, et tellement inquiet qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. « Ariel a été prise dans un contrecoup mystique. »

« Oh. » Phoebe avait l'air de se sentir si coupable que même Bridget se sentit mal pour elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Phoebe, ma mère va arranger ça. Enfin, elle le fera dès que Chris ramènera son cul ici. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je ne... » Bridget prit pitié du petit-ami de sa sœur et lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de condescendante.

« On t'a dit une _douzaine_ de fois, de douze manières différentes, qu'on était médiums, Wy. » Elle fit la grimace. « Mais toi et Chris êtes si convaincus d'être différents et spéciaux qu'à chaque fois qu'on l'a dit, vous avez cru qu'on blaguait. » Elle fit un rictus. « Je comprends qu'on veuille être celui qui est spécial dans une relation, et ça me fait de la peine de te dire ça, gamin – j'ai su dès la seconde où je l'ai rencontré que Chris était un witchlighter.* »

Le tintement caractéristique de l'éclipse l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse poser d'autres questions, et tout le monde se tourna pour voir une femme blonde d'âge moyen et une adolescente se matérialiser avec Chris.

« Tout le monde, voilà ma mère – Alison DuBois, et ma petite sœur, Marie. » Phoebe put ressentir le soulagement de la jeune fille à l'arrivée de sa mère.

« Eh ben... Ariel sait vraiment bien les choisir, » déclara Marie. Sa mère et sa sœur rirent, juste un peu, et Aliso se rapprocha de son aînée.

« Bridge, je vais devoir y aller et la chercher, d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu sois mon encre. » Alison se tourna vers Marie. « Et toi, jeune fille, considère ceci comme un avertissement qu'il faut m'écouter quand je te dis que tes barrières sont importantes, d'accord ? » Marie acquiesça doucement, observant sa sœur aînée tandis qu'elle convulsait sur son siège.

Alison se tourna vers Phoebe et lui tendit gentiment la main.

« Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que ça arrive, alors arrêtez de vous en vouloir. C'était un accident- Ariel n'aurait jamais dû accepter de vous lire. » Tandis qu'elle disait cela, la blonde prit la main de Phoebe là où elle rejoignait celle d'Ariel. De façon surprenante, la prise de la jeune fille se détendit lorsque sa mère la toucha, et la main de Phoebe fut libre.

« Wyatt ? Peux-tu l'allonger, je te prie ? » Le jeune homme fit ce qu'on lui dit, manipulant son enfant comme si elle était faite de verre. « Bridget ? » Sa cadette se laissa tomber à genoux et plaça précautionneusement sa main sur son épaule, fermant les yeux et s'étendant vers elle en son intérieur. Elle pouvait sentir la connexion, et elle put sentir lorsqu'Alison apposa ses mains sur la tête d'Ariel et créa sa propre connexion.

Le temps s'égraina pour les Halliwell – c'était inhabituel pour eux tous d'être en présence d'un problème mystique et de ne pas être impliqués dans sa résolution. Marie était accroupie à côté de Chris, près du corps allongé de sa sœur.

« Je ne laisserai jamais, jamais, jamais ça m'arriver, » souffla-t-elle, et Chris rit un peu. Elle était inquiète – même lui pouvait le dire, mais Bridget aurait voulu qu'il aide sa sœur à se sentir mieux s'il le pouvait.

« Est-ce que ce genre de trucs vous arrive souvent ? » Bien sûr, la faire se sentir mieux semblait vouloir dire se faire passer pour un idiot pour elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. D'habitude, on s'occupe d'humains et d'affaires d'humains – pas de trucs surnaturels comme vous. Les comas mystiques ne sont pas monnaie courante. » Elle remarqua que tout le monde sembla encore plus confus.

« Vous n'êtes pas des sorcières ? » demanda Melinda, sa voix tremblante de peur et de larmes retenues.

« Euh, allô ? Bien sûr que non. On est médiums. On parle aux morts et on voit le futur, ou on le rêve, parfois. » Elle avait dit cela de manière tellement évidente que personne ne mentionna le fait qu'il s'agissait là de dons de _sorcières_.

« Donc... Vous faîtes quoi, en fait ? Vous racontez la bonne aventure sur le côté de la route ? » Prudence avait peur, mais elle n'en était pas moins une garce de premier ordre. Marie, bien que deux ans plus jeune qu'elle et bien moins impressionnante, rit avec dédain.

« Ma mère met des meurtriers en prison et on aide les morts à passer dans l'au-delà. Ne fais pas ta garce juste parce que tu peux. » Malgré ses braves paroles, Marie tremblait presque de nervosité et d'inquiétude. Chris prit sa petite main et la serra d'une manière qu'il espérait rassurante. « Je devrais appeler mon père. » Elle ne fit cependant aucun effort pour prendre son téléphone, et Chris ne pensait pas qu'elle comptait vraiment le faire.

« Il fait quoi, ton père ? Il est aussi médium ? » Marie ne connaissait pas la fille qui avait posé la question – petite, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Elle rit bruyamment en réponse.

« Mon père est ingénieur. Il construit des fusées, ce genre de trucs. »

Autour de la pièce, les empathes échappèrent tous un son étouffé juste avant qu'Ariel ne se redresse brusquement en position assise. Marie se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant étroitement d'une façon dont elle serait embarrassée par la suite. Bridget, de la même manière, tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule, s'assurant qu'Ariel était bien de retour dans son corps. Correctement. Alison s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de se lever.

« Ce fut charmant, mais j'aimerais rentrer maintenant. » Elle était clairement épuisée, et Chris s'avança promptement, impatient de sortir de la pièce avant que Bridget ne lui en fasse un deuxième.*

Ariel jeta un regard autour d'elle, rencontrant le regard de Wyatt là où il était assis à la regarder.

« Euh... Surprise ? »

Bridget, ses boucles blondes rebondissant, fut la seule à rire.

* * *

**Lexique:**

**San Fran : **San Francisco; les Américains aiment bien raccourcir les noms de ville. Exemple : Los Angeles → L.A. (prononcé approximativement « elle-èye »)

**Câlinou** : Dans la version originale, « Wuvey ». J'ai traduit le surnom car je ne savais plus du tout comment il s'appelait dans la version française de la série. My bad !

**Witchlighter** : contraction des mots « witch » (sorcière) et « whitelighter » (Être de Lumière), désignant, en anglais, les hybrides des deux « espèces ». Ça me perçait un peu l'arrière-train de traduire ce terme par une presque phrase, à savoir « à moitié sorcier et à moitié Être de Lumière », alors je l'ai laissé tel quel.

_« […] avant que Bridget ne lui en fasse un deuxième »_ : Dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ce qu'elle risque de lui faire en double ? Je vous donne un indice : vous êtes assis dessus.


End file.
